Tomomi "Pets" Hetada
(ヘタダ・トモミ?, Hetada Tomomi), or Pets (ペット, Petto) to her friends, was one of Kana's best friends up until episode 5. Profile Personality On the outside, Pets appears to be a caring person with an obsession for taking photos. However, this is all a hoax to hide how she truly feels inside. Despite being Kana's best friend, it is later revealed that she secretly hates Kana, viewing her as selfish and inconsiderate of other people's feelings. Pets is an invariable liar, making up things about her family just to cover up her misery, and even going as far as to lie about her own picture taking habit. She actually hates taking and appearing in pictures, so much so that her mother is incredibly attached to one she let Kana take when they were younger to keep up this lie. She once had a crush on Sasaki, but pushed away her own feelings just to make Kana happy. She never allows people to visit her family home. Her bedroom is almost entirely bare, something Pets' mother claims is the way her father likes it. However, she allows one decoration in the form of the same photo Kana took and gifted her in grade school, suggesting she either is actually attached to the photo or kept it just to be safe. In short, Pets lives a double life of falsehoods. She left it all behind when she ran away from home, but there are things that contradict what she says and what is shown in her home that suggest hatred. In previous episodes, Pets requests from Mossan and Hijiri to "trade" two seemingly random items. Mossan herself describes it in her situation as Pets being "so random," suggesting this is a character quirk to be expected. What she does with the two items she receives is unclear and not emphasized, but it becomes possible when she runs away to where they built the rocket that she has may have been collecting items as keepsakes from each of her friends. After lashing out at Kana, she is seen with tears in her eyes and reaching out to her when she falls from the Core. If the Terminal Core hadn't been there, she may have taken a piece of the rocket as her Kana keepsake. Instead, while Kana is passed out, Pets makes one last trade - taking Kana's hair clip and tucking her own into Kana's shirt pocket in return - before she leaves. These are all strong indications that at the very least, she does cherish some of the time spent living in her lies, and at most, she was bloating her true feelings into hatred of Kana as the problems in her life climaxed. Appearance Pets has a brown bob-cut and holds her bangs loosely out of her face with an orange, X-shaped clip on her right temple. She has thin brown eyebrows and dark blue eyes that have a half-closed shape. Her roundish face is dotted with freckles under her eyes. She usually wears a light-blue track suit jacket with white stripes and a decal over her heart, seafoam green armbands on her biceps, black tights, and the dark blue skirt and white shoes from her school uniform. Her backpack is a white messenger bag worn over her right shoulder. In childhood flashbacks of her meeting Kana, her face is almost entirely circular and her hair has yet to grow past her ears. This gives her consistent bob cut an undercut at the back and has the slack of her bangs covering less of her face. Her features are also less pronounced and she is in casual clothing carrying a pink backpack. She wears a green shirt with blue accents and a large "H.", striped sleeves of the same colors covering the rest of her arms, black short shorts, and green thigh-high stockings paired with tan sneakers. She looks largely the same in the photo of her and Kana from their early school days. Relations Kana Koumoto Hijiri Yajima Man "Mossan" Motoyama Gallery FLCLAltArt.png FLCLAltEp1Cap2.png FLCLPets.png FLCLAltEp1Cap7.png FLCLAltEp1Cap8.png FLCLAltEp1Cap9.png FlyingMemory002.jpg FLCL Alternative - 01 - Large 19.jpg FlyingMemory001.jpg FLCLAltEp1Cap10.png FLCLAltEp1Cap11.png FLCLAltEp1Cap14.png GrownUpWannabe003.png AltPhotoshoot.png GrownUpWannabe006.jpg GrownUpWannabe001.png FLCLAltEp3Cap1.jpg FLCLAltEp3Cap3.jpg FLCLAltEp3Cap8.png FLCLAltEp3Cap7.png FLCLAltEp4Cap5.jpg FLCLAltEp4Cap3.jpg ShakeItOffTitle.jpg ShakeItOff003.jpg FLCLAltCap1.jpg ShakeItOff005.png SIO4.png FLCLAltCap6.jpg SIO5.png ShakeItOff001.png FLCLAltEp6Cap8.png Trivia Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Alternative